paragonsrpgofficialhomederpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Guardians (Team)
"We set the example. We're the first responders. The last to leave the field. When things start to go south, everybody--the media, other heroes, the innocents--they look to us to lead, to rally the others and lead the charge. We're the Guardians--so let's save the world." -- Astraea The Guardians are a team of extraordinary individuals with special abilities and the will to do good in the world. The team's purpose is to protect the planet and its people from both domestic and extraterrestrial threats. The group is recognized as a peacekeeping force by the United States of America, the United Nations, and the PRA. They are the most famous super team in the world and are considered to be the gold standard for super heroics. '' '' History The Guardians formed when seven superheroes came together to save the world from a threat none of them could have faced on their own. Bastion Attack Shortly after The Event, Ben Stockman came into possession of the Quantum Cube, an extradimensional device that he claims "opened his eyes to the truth of the universe". He used it to create a new type of National Security system, one that could learn and make educated decisions. But the power of the cube proved too much and the program, known as Bastion, became self-aware. It decided that its prime directive of protecting the world was impossible, given the current state of affairs. To fulfill his mission, Bastion decided he would have to take over the world and rule it, to save humanity from itself. Bastion spread through the United States government like wildfire through a well-hidden malware virus. Protocol saw the malware and attempted to stop it but found the program too elusive; it infected his armor, gear and headquarters, causing it to self-destruct. Protocol contacted Maui and Astraea, two other heroes he had worked with the year before and informed them that "something really bad's about to happen. Figured you'd like the heads-up for once". On June 11, 2004, Bastion released almost every paragon inmate from prisons around the country at once in what is to this day the largest mass jailbreak in United States history. This got the attention of nearly every superhero and law enforcement agency in the country--the perfect cover for Bastion to initiate his plan. A large-scale attack was carried out on New York City on the night of June 12. Protocol, having tracked Bastion's activities, arrived in the city and began working out a counter-defense with Astraea. Maui arrived soon after and he brought Outback, the Australian speedster, along with him. Together, the four began the fight against Bastion. They were quickly joined by Beast Master and Mercy, who had come to New York for similar reasons. During one particularly difficult battle against a 70 foot-tall robot, it seemed Central Park itself rose up to help the heroes fight back--of course, this was hippy superhero Flower Child, who joined the small group of heroes' battle. Protocol and Mercy were able to reverse-engineer the malware that had infected his gear, finding a way to weaponize it against Bastion. The group stood against Bastion himself at the United Nations on the morning of June 13. It was a titanic brawl that ended with Protocol infecting Bastion with the malware before Flower Child trapped him with hundreds of vines while Maui, Beast Master and Outback weakened him while Mercy contained the violence with a force field. Finally, Astraea flew Bastion out of New York and threw him into space. In the wake of the battle and for saving both the President and the United Nations, the Guardians were officially recognized as heroes by the entire world. Twelve days later, the "Heroes of New York" officially announced that they would be working together as a team, calling themselves The Guardians. Their first HQ is in an office in Manhattan, under the alias "Powers Damage Control". For the next year, the Guardians would come together several times to stop various criminal cartels, gaining fame worldwide. The Thing from Beyond the Stars In September of 2005, a little over a year after the team was founded, Protocol was investigating a series of grisly murders happening in his city; a number of people being completely drained of their insides and left in public spaces with drains like deflated basketballs or imploded juice boxes. He eventually came upon an extraterrestrial disguised as a police detective who he initially thought was the individual responsible for the murders. After a brief fight, the alien convinced Protocol that they were on the same side by giving him a telepathic vision. The alien had come to Earth in an effort to prevent an ancient race of alien gods known as Great Elder Things from destroying his home world and the culprit behind these attacks, a being the alien believed was called Yoggoth, was a servant of the Great Elder Things. Protocol and the alien worked on tracking down the Yoggoth to a warehouse in the docks, but found the Thing was too powerful and had amassed a cult devoted to it. Having barely survived that encounter, Protocol called in the Guardians. Together, with the alien's help, the Guardians launched a second assault on Yoggoth, disabling its cult. Flower Child and the alien worked together to drag the thing into the sun, where Yoggoth crumbled to dust. After thanking the alien, Astraea offered him a spot on their team. While he was initially reluctant, the alien decided this might be the best way to save his people. He accepted and joined the Guardians as Mr. Weird. Oblivion On Valentine's Day 2006, Dr. Nefarious attacked the Guardian's HQ with a squad of villains known as Oblivion, consisting of: the Iron Skull, Mastermind, Arsonist, Zookeepe'''r, '''Gravitar, Deimos and Jotunn. The attack on their HQ was sudden and difficult, but the Guardians came together in the end and emerged the winners. However, their office was no longer usable as a base of operations. There was also a great deal of collateral damage and the Guardians decided that they couldn't risk innocents getting hurt in case something like this happened again. They moved HQ's, this time to an undisclosed tower somewhere in Manhattan. Recruitment The Oblivion attack also taught them that they were somewhat understaffed. Deciding that they needed to expand their ranks, the team brought on a handful of paragons as Reserve Members--they weren't necessarily full Guardians and didn't have to do monitor duty or come together every time the team met, but the Guardians would be able to call on them any time they needed a little extra help. Johnny Fix-It, Boomer, Soldier-99, Powerline & Thundara and The Pirate are all brought on as Reserve Members. The Northern Frights In early March, 2006, reports were coming out of Anchorage, Alaska of a "dragon" that was leaving behind a strange trail of radiation that was completely frying people. The team investigated and found a man made of pure energy in an astronaut suit wandering around Anchorage. They tried to apprehend him, thinking him the culprit, until the real monster appeared--a strange, colossal monster made up of radiation and magic. The team fought it valiantly but were unable to contain it. One by one, the Guardians were incapacitated by the monster, as its chaotic aura and the heat from the radiation were taking their toll. In the end, Boomer created a sort of containment unit (inspired by Ghost Busters). The mysterious man in the astronaut suit used his own energy to cancel out the monster's, stunning it long enough for Boomer to set off the trap. The plan worked and both Anchorage and the Guardians were saved. The mystery man, who called himself Borealis, and Boomer were then welcomed as full members of the team. The Atlantis Invasion On August 26, 2006 King Koryak of Atlantis ordered the invasion of the surface world to begin. Several large cities along the eastern coast of North, Central and South America were attacked simultaneously using a combination of soldiers, magic and generators that literally shot large tidal waves at the cities. The fighting was fierce and among their other holdings, Atlantis took Atlanta, Georgia and Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Atlanta was declared a "Territory of Atlantis". King Koryak threatened to Unleash the Kraken should further military action be taken by the surface world. The Guardians and all of their Reserve Members (which by now also included the Amazing Twins, Opportunity and Loxley, among others) responded and were the primary reason more cities weren't taken. For three days, between August 28 and 30, the heroes waged a guerrilla war against Atlantis. During the night of August 29th, Prince Vashti of Atlantis, who had been against this senseless war from the start, met with them in secret and told them that to defeat the Kraken, they would need to take the King's trident. On August 30, 2006, the Guardians invaded Atlanta and met King Koryak on the battlefield. True to his word, he summoned the Kraken. The battle was intense; the largest battle they had ever had to that point. In the end, the Pirate sacrificed himself in a battle against Koryak, distracting the King long enough for Astraea to defeat Koryak and take the trident from him. Koryak was arrested for war crimes and Vashti was crowned King of Atlantis. Vashti declared the war was over and sought to make peace with the surface world. Soldier-99's Betrayal On the morning of January 16, 2007 Mr. Weird found some strange inconsistencies in the Guardian's armory. He investigated and found someone had stolen every piece of technology that the Guardians carried. Opportunity dropped a few bread crumbs, revealing that Soldier-99 had been stealing tech from the Guardians and selling it on the black market. Mr. Weird, Opportunity and Flower Child confronted Soldier-99, who opened fire on them and, after a brief fight, escaped without the tech. The Guardians reluctantly put Soldier-99 on their watchlist after that point. The Fairest & the Hell-Phoenix Just before Halloween of 2008, a portal opened up in Central Park. Nobody knew where it originated from, but weird creatures were crawling out of it, so the Guardians responded. It didn't take long to find who had opened it--'a beautiful young woman' who came to our world seeking refuge from a wicked Queen. The Guardians brought her back to HQ while they discussed how to go about figuring out the girls' dilemma when the portal re-opened and a creature known as the Hell-Phoenix emerged. The Guardians responded immediately, though no attacks were able to harm it. Maui was able to drag the creature into the Hudson River, which incapacitated it briefly but it didn't stick. Backed into a corner, the new arrival claimed she could help. Seeing no other option, Mercy let her come out to the fight. The girl showed she had immense magical power when she bound the Hell-Phoenix and banished it "to the elemental Plane of Water". It would never be able to regain consciousness long enough to come back. The girl claimed the wicked Queen had sent it to find her and the Guardians agreed to help her. She joined the team under the code name of "The Fairest". The Second Oblivion Attack In December of 2011, Dr. Nefarious returned, holding San Francisco hostage. He brought a new incarnation of Oblivion. The Guardians went to San Francisco and faced Oblivion at Alcatraz--however, the team was tricked and trapped inside the notorious prison. The high-tech prison kept them locked up through genetic force fields--that is, force fields that only react to specific, input genetics. The team had no idea how Dr. Nefarious had gotten a hold of their genetic materials...until it was revealed that it had been Opportunity who had supplied the samples. As Oblivion began their crime spree, Opportunity snuck back to Alcatraz, using his luck powers to short out the security system and free the Guardians. Maui nearly killed him, but Mercy and Astraea managed to pull him off. They had more important things to worry about. Opportunity led the team to the place where Oblivion was using as an HQ and got them into the place. The Guardians won the second battle. In the wake of this, the Full members held a meeting about Opportunity. While they appreciated his help during the crisis, it didn't make up for the fact that he betrayed them in the first place. They held a vote and Astraea informed Opportunity that he was no longer a part of the organization. He just chuckled, lit a cigarette and went off to find a drink. Tragedy On July 18, 2012, Thundara dies in the field while fighting the Nuclear Nazi. Powerline retires from superhero work in the wake of this tragedy. Mad Dog On July 13, 2013, Mad Dog is captured by Protocol and Maui during a failed gun smuggling operation. He eventually becomes a Reserve member of the Guardians in order to avoid jail time. Lunar Commodore The Lunar Commodore arrives from the future and builds his Tower on the Moon. Astraea, Boomer, Protocol, Mercy, Aerial Ace and Mad Dog travel to the Moon to speak with him. The Lunar Commodore insists he's not there to hurt anybody and that "all would become clear in time". The six spent a very weird few days on the moon with him, where the Lunar Commodore shared some strange secret with each of them. When the "away team" returned to Earth, they declared the Lunar Commodore was not a threat to anybody. The Fae Incursion The Guardians HQ is attacked as several portals open in the middle of the night around the Tower. The Fairest is revealed to be a spy for the Queen of Hearts as she helps capture a number of Guardians and drag them back to Wonderland, including Outback, the Amazing Twins, the Swami, Miss Universe, Vibro-Man and Elastic Lass. The Portal is then reversed, destroying the HQ entirely. In the wake of this, Astraea calls for an emergency meeting of the Guardians and their Reserve members. While they try to figure out what just happened (they ended up getting the information from Phantom Inspector), Outback and the others are interrogated and tortured by the Queen of Hearts. She desires to escape Wonderland and seeks to conquer Earth, but the nature of The Event has made her curious as to Earth's magical defenses. The Queen of Hearts is cruel and merciless; Boy Blue and Elastic Lass are killed in the Dungeons. Nobody could say how much time they spent in the dungeons. However, a rouge Alice Liddle broke into the Queen's dungeons and busted the Guardians out. She brought them to the Mad Hatter's '''grove, where '''The Resistance '''operated from. With the help of '''the Cheshire Cat, Alice led Outback and the others to another portal that led back to the Material Plane. But, Alice said, they would have to hurry--the Queen would be launching her assault any day now. When they returned, the survivors found the Guardians and told them about their ordeal and Lady Red was able to tell them everything Alice had told them. When the Queen of Hearts arrived, the Guardians would be ready. On the morning of November 4, 2014, the Queen of Hearts unleash her hosts into Central Park, using the same portal that the Fairest had initially come through. This fight was the hardest the Guardians had ever had up to that point. Maui, Captain Gestalt and Boomer teamed up to kill the Jabberwocky; the Jack of Knaves was defeated in single combat by Protocol; Mercy and Outback managed to repel an entire line of Playing Card Soldiers single-handedly. Flower Child, being in Central Park, was like a force of nature and she managed to defeat and trap the Fairest. Things were going well...until the Queen of Hearts arrived. The Queen of Hearts proved to possess near godlike powers. She killed the Swami, Miss Universe and Vibro-Man in the ensuing combat. She then used her magic to grow a massive tree that caused all to look upon it to go mad--it started to warp reality and before long, all of New York would become a new Wonderland...followed by the rest of the world. Boomer calculated that if Outback could vibrate at the right frequency, they could theoretically seal the Queen's portal, trapping her in Wonderland. Outback agreed to the plan. The Guardians redoubled their efforts, giving everything they had just to drive the Queen of Hearts back a few inches at a time. In a moment of extreme courage and stupidity, Mad Dog unloaded an entire clip of high velocity ammo at the Queen of Hearts at once, causing her to stumble and trip on some well-placed vines from Flower Child. The Queen fell back into the portal--though she managed not to go all the way through. This was their only chance, so Outback leaped onto the Queen and began to vibrate. The portal closed, at the cost of Outback's life. The world was saved, but at the greatest cost the Guardians had been forced to pay so far. In the wake of this battle, several Reserve members, including Loxley and the Phantom Inspector, resigned from the Guardians. Boomer, greatly saddened at the loss of his best friend, retired in general, leaving superheroics to teach physics at Oxford University. For his courage during the battle, Mad Dog was promoted to a full member of the Guardians. The Kami War On February 8, 2015, the Mr. Weird was alerted to a situation in Japan involving a massive building fire. He and Mercy responded only to find a ninja war! The pair helped a mysterious, blind samurai fight off the ninjas and save a scientist who was trapped in the burning building. The samurai called herself the Lotus Ronin and he was fighting against the ninja clan. Mercy got the rest of the team involved. The whole situation ended up being more than they could have predicted, involving Immortal Ninja Masters, Dragons bound to ancient crystal orbs, seemingly endless supplies of ninjas and a summoned kaiju that nearly destroyed Tokyo. The Mighty Miracle Warriors ended up assisting the Guardians in one hell of a crossover event. It took until March 2, but the Guardians eventually emerged victorious, defeating the Ninjas. Afterward, the Lotus Ronin was accepted as a full member of the team. The May Queen In May of 2015, Flower Child went on a spiritual journey and eventually discovered that her powers were magical in nature. When The Event occurred, she became one with a primeval force known as The Green, which was nature's power incarnate. She was essentially a nature goddess. She unlocked even more of her power and used it to defeat a demon king named Ashathoth. After discovering all of this, she changed her moniker to "Mother Earth". King Eclipse On May 30, 2015, an entity known as King Eclipse came to our world seeking to plunge into everlasting night. He snuck into the team's HQ--their third, which was a satellite now--and fought them all in the dead of night. See, King Eclipse could only exist in the dark, so when he shut down the satellite's lights, he was nearly unstoppable. Protocol was nearly killed and all seemed lost. Johnny Fix-It hacked into the Satellite's systems and while he couldn't turn off the lights, he could shut certain doors to keep King Eclipse away. He guided the team out of the satellite using maps of the satellite and a flashlight, and Lotus Ronin helped (though nobody realized he was guiding them there) and launched them to Earth, thanked them over the intercom for giving him a purpose. Now, he was going to save the world. He manually detonated the satellite, killing both himself and King Eclipse for good. Challenge of the Herald On August 19, 2016, a being known as The Herald lands on Santa Monica beach. He begins tearing through the police, the PRA and local superteam The Watch Dogs, searching for "one worthy of a challenge". The Guardians respond and Astraea makes a deal with the Herald: they fight, one on one. If she wins, the Herald leaves for good. He accepts. Astraea winds handily, easily defeating the Herald. The being grins, saying "this world will do" before teleporting away. This does not bode well for the team's resident paranoid bastards, Protocol and Mr. Weird. The Good Doctor Goes Bad On September 22, 2016, The Good Doctor is found to be a villain when he murders Nick Reyes, one of the five guys who make up Captain Gestalt. The Good Doctor is defeated by Lotus Ronin and Mad Dog. The Good Doctor escapes and becomes on of the Guardians' most-wanted criminals. The World Ender On November 12, 2016, a Fire Giant enlists the dwarves of Svartalfheim to build a weapon called “The World Ender” to destroy Earth. One dwarf, Augr Copperbeard, defects and helps the Guardians destroy the weapon and defeat the Giant by the 17th. Augr is exiled from the Dwarves' home for turning on his brothers. He becomes the team’s new tech guy and an honorary member of the team. Using Bifrost technology, the team creates a new HQ in a demiplane. The Imperius War On the morning of January 30, 2017, Imperius the Conqueror, the Final God, comes to Earth with his army (including the Herald). His host lays waste to most conventional human forces and easily turns aside many heroes. Boomer comes out of retirement and every superhuman who had ever worked with the Guardians, including Boomer, Opportunity, Sir Lionheart and Powerline, come to help. Over the course of about a week, the Guardians fight a losing battle against the most powerful foe they've ever faced, as major cities fall to Imperius' forces. Among those who die trying to stop Imperius and his host are Darkhorse, Mister Fabulous, Shining Savior and Aerial Ace. The situation is desperate. Dr. Nefarious arrives with a clutch of villains in order to help the Guardians stop Imperius. Along with Vortex, Mercy, Dr. Simian and Boomer, Dr. Nefarious designs a device that can send Imperius to his homeworld by "reversing the extradimensional polarity--effectively kicking them out through the same door they came in with". It would work on his entire army, as well, according to their calculations. But they need to get close enough to get the Cannon to work. The Guardians, along with a host of international heroes, meet Imperius' host in London for the final battle. The last battle is the fiercest yet and many heroes and villains alike are seriously injured. In the end, Astraea and Dr. Nefarious have Imperius cornered--but the cannon fails. In a last-ditch effort, Astraea takes the cannon and uses it herself on Imperius, creating a portal and giving the very last of her power to keep it open long enough for the thing to work. In the end, Astraea sacrificed herself to send Imperius to his home and save the entire planet. This changed the course of the Guardians' work. Today As of today, the Guardians are still a functional team but things have been tense ever since the Imperius War. Beast Master and Mercy divorced in April of 2017 and remain co-workers, but not friends. The team continues to operate out of their base in Dimension-N 'and are still recognized as the world's premier superteam. Charter ''BE IT KNOWN That we, the Guardians, have banded together to protect and safeguard the planet Earth, its inhabitants and resources, from any and all threats, terrestrial or otherwise, which might prove to be beyond the power of conventional forces to handle. That we shall tolerate no interference in the growth of humanity in meeting its rightful destiny. That we dedicate ourselves to the establishment, growth, and preservation of peace, liberty, equality, and justice under law. This is our solemn oath. IN WITNESS of this charter, we founding members have hereunto subscribed our names: Astraea, Protocol, Mercy, Flower Child, Maui, Outback, Beast Master '''Guardians Bylaws Section One: Policy and Operations A.: All Guardians shall, at all times, endeavor to adhere to the principles of the Guardians Charter and follow the rules and regulations of these bylaws. * 1. The bylaws may be amended, when necessary, by the active members of the Guardians. Amendments may be proposed by any active Guardian. Amendments shall become a binding part of these bylaws upon approval by two-thirds of the active membership. ** 1a. Active membership shall be further defined to mean the (at least) seven serving members of the primary team and their (at least) seven specific reserve substitutes. B. No Guardian shall be required to surrender knowledge of his or her civilian identity or personal affairs to the membership at large or the United Nations Security Council. C. The Guardians shall be led by a duly elected chair-being. It shall be the duty of this leader to coordinate all Guardians activities, whether business or tactical in nature. * 1. The position of Chair-being shall be open to any active member who has passed his/her probationary period (see Section Two - Membership). * 2. The Chair-being shall serve for a term of one year, with no limit to the number of successive terms a leader may serve. * 3. It shall be a privilege of the Chair-being to determine the format of meetings and to call special meetings as he/she sees fit. * 4. In the event of the absence, incapacity of resignation of the Chair-being, an interim leader shall be chosen by a two-thirds vote of the active membership. * 5. In the event of incapacity or death during action, chair-beingship shall pass in orderly succession among the primary team in a predetermined chain of command arrived at by majority vote among the primary team. Section Two: Membership A. Recognizing that the membership of the Guardians may be subject to, and, indeed, might profit from change, procedures for the addition of members shall be set forth. B. Candidates for membership in the Guardians must be legal adults, possessing at least one skill, power, ability, or talent which is deemed valuable by a majority of the active membership. * 1. Membership shall not be denied on account of species, race, color, creed, sex, or condition of birth or origin. * 2. Candidates for membership must be nominated by one active member in good standing at a regular or special meeting. Election for membership must be held within one week of nomination and be attended by a simple majority of active members. A two-thirds vote is necessary for election to membership. * 3. Newly-elected Guardians shall serve a probationary period of not less than six months. ** 3a. During the probationary period, a special committee consisting of one primary team member, one reserve substitute, and two members of the Guardians support crews shall investigate the candidate's public record for any violations, breaches of trust, or depredations, legal or moral, which may preclude said candidate from assumption of full active status. ** 3b. While on probation, the new Guardian shall have limited access to Guardians facilities and records. ** 3c. At the end of probation, the new Guardian shall assume full active status, unless objections are raised by any active member, or by the United Nations Security Council. C. The Guardians shall select new members whenever the Chair-being or two-thirds of the active membership determines that the ranks are not at optimal strength, or when there is a vacancy in the ranks. * 1. It shall be the prerogative of the Chair-being to limit the number of active members. D. Active Guardians shall be the designation given to those Guardians who are full-time members. * 1. Active Guardians shall be required to log all individual cases into the main computer file, that the entire membership may benefit from the individual's experience. * 2. Active Guardians shall be required to attend all regular business meetings. Members who miss more than one meeting per month without submitting an acceptable excuse may face suspension for a period to be determined by a consensus of the other active members. (See Paragraph 3) * 3. Active Guardians shall be issued a Guardians identification card and an emergency signal device. ** 3a. Active Guardians shall be required to meet all CALLS TO ASSEMBLE. If unable to respond, the active Guardian must notify that specific member's reserve substitute. Failure to respond coupled with failure to notify the reserve substitute is ground for immediate suspension of privileges and must be dealt with by a tribunal of all active members. ** 3b. Active members who miss an emergency call without good reason may be subject to disciplinary action. * 4. Active Guardians shall be expected to cooperate with other law enforcement agencies. Although granted certain legal immunities by the Guardians priority clearance, no Guardian shall be considered above the law. * 5. Active Guardians shall be paid a stipend of two thousand five-hundred dollars ($2500) per week. Members may choose not to accept their stipends, in which case the money shall be placed into their retirement fund. ** 5a. Active members shall be entitled to free medical and life insurance benefits. ** 5b. Active members shall be provided with private quarters where they, if so choosing, may reside. Unlimited meal privileges shall be provided for live-in members. * 6. Active Guardians shall be granted unlimited access to the headquarters, vehicles, computer records files, and any other facilities of the organization. * 7. Active Guardians shall, at all times, act in a manner befitting that of a guardian of the public trust. E. Reserve Guardians shall be the designation given to those Guardians who are part-time members, on call for special missions or emergency assignments only. * 1. Reserve membership shall be limited to those members who have fulfilled an active term of duty of not less than one year, and who wish to cut back their connections with the group. * 2. Reserve Guardians shall not be required to log their individual cases, though they shall be encouraged to do so. * 3. Reserve Guardians may attend any regular meeting, but shall be required to attend no more than one per year. * 4. Reserve Guardians shall retain their Guardians identification card and emergency signal device. ** 4a. Reserve members may be demoted to inactive status if they fail to answer three consecutive emergency calls. * 5. Reserve Guardians shall be paid a stipend of five-hundred dollars ($500) per month. * 6. Reserve Guardians shall have limited access to headquarters, files, equipment, etc. * 7. Reserve Guardians may return to active status at the discretion of the Chair-being, if they so petition and are accepted by the majority vote of the active members. * 8. Reserve Guardians shall be given priority over new candidates in the filling of vacancies in the active membership. * 9. Reserve Guardians may retire to inactive status by notifying the Chair-being and surrendering the Guardians identification card and emergency signal device. * 10. Reserve Guardians shall not have a vote in Guardians proceedings. * 11. Reserve Guardians shall have the authority to call emergency meetings. F. Inactive Guardian shall be the designation given to any member who has retired or resigned from active and reserve duty. * 1. Any Guardian may resign by simply notifying the Chair-being of his/her intent and surrendering his/her Guardians identification card, emergency signal device, and any other Guardians-owned equipment. * 2. Inactive Guardians may be granted limited access to Guardians equipment and facilities only at the discretion of the active members. * 3. Inactive status shall be considered the same as an indefinite leave of absence. * 4. Inactive Guardians may be reinstated only if there is a vacancy in the active ranks, and then only if elected by a two-thirds vote of the active membership. G. Motions for disciplinary action against any active or reserve Guardian may be brought by any other active Guardian. * 1. In the event of such an accusation, the Chair-being shall convene a board of inquiry, comprising a simple majority of the active membership (minus the accuser, if he/she is an active member). * 2. Disciplinary action shall be limited to suspension, with the option of further trying the accused before a tribunal of all active members. ** 2a. Tribunal processing shall be conducted in a manner of a military court-martial. ** 2b. Maximum punishment to be brought on the accused by such a tribunal shall be expulsion from the Guardians. ** 2c. A two-thirds vote shall be necessary to expel a member from the Guardians. * 3. Active and reserve Guardians may be expelled, with no possibility of reinstatement, on the following ground: ** 3a. Conviction for any crime above a misdemeanor. ** 3b. Deliberate betrayal of Guardians classified information. ** 3c. Criminal acts of negligence not convicted for, but witnessed by at least one active member. Section Three: Meetings A. The Guardians shall meet regularly, at least once a week, at a time and place to be agreed upon by a simple majority of the active membership. B. Emergency meetings may be called at any time, but emergency meetings shall not be considered a replacement for a regular meeting. C. In the event that a Guardians mission is in progress at the time of a regularly-scheduled meeting, the meeting will be rescheduled. D. A simple majority of the active membership shall be required to make a meeting official. Section Four: Punishment for Criminals A. Guardians shall leave the punishment of perpetrators of criminal activity to the appropriate agencies of the law. B. The Guardians shall not abridge an accused's right to a fair and speedy trial. C. The Guardians shall abide by the decisions of the law, and will not take upon themselves any aspect of the punishment process. D. In the event that conventional imprisonment proves inadequate for a given criminal, the Guardians shall be allowed to hold said criminal in a manner they see fit, provided that a full report of said method of imprisonment is given to the proper law enforcement authorities. Paraphernalia * Dimension-N HQ: '''The new HQ is located in Dimension-N. The team gets to and from Earth using Bifrost technology supplied by Augr Coppebeard. * '''Guardians ID Card: '''This is functionally an ID card that grants Guardians Clearance. * '''Various Equipment: The Guardians have access to a number of various gadgets, weapons, vehicles and other technology. Notable Members